One Weird Weekend
by Guss-Guss
Summary: Two best friends, April and May, find themselves suddenly in Rivendell begging Legolas to sign their shirts and threatening to throw Boromir off a cliff. They have no idea how they got there or how to get back but they decide that since they are just ther


One Weird Weekend-Guss Guss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize to be Tolkien's. I own only May and April and the plot.  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was Friday afternoon and I was once again stuck in my humid and stuffy math classroom with my pregnant teacher whose unnaturally high stress levels where really starting to get me. I was actually having a silent staring contest with the chair in front of me when my best friend, April, poked me in the ear with her pen. I poked her back. She drew on me. I drew on her. I dodged her next strike and she dodged mine.  
  
'So, it has begun.' I whispered to her dramatically.  
  
'You shall not win my young marshmallow. You shall not win.' She whispered back.  
  
She made a quick lunge for my leg with her pen and in a desperate attempt to avoid it; I fell backwards off my chair. I felt all eyes on me as I lay motionless on the floor.  
  
'May, are you alright?' April asked, poking her head over my upturned chair.  
  
'BOO!!' I screamed, as I got up suddenly.  
  
'Ahhh!!' She managed to fall over my chair knocking me over again.  
  
'WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?!' Yelled my teacher suddenly.  
  
'My ring! Where is my ring?' I cried out as I realized my Lord of the Rings ring had slipped off my finger during my fall. April and I started scrambling around on the floor for it, completing ignoring our screaming teacher.  
  
'There it is,' some random classmate whose name I didn't know cried out, pointing beneath my desk. April and I reached for the piece of jewelry at the exact same time and as we touched it I felt myself been tugged forward with April at my side.  
  
When we landed I simply stood there in shock, holding onto April's arm as if it was the only thing keeping me alive. I was soon however, pulled out of my trance like state by a rude snobby voice shouting at the two of us. I looked around for the voice but suddenly got distracted as I began to take in our surroundings. This place looked oddly familiar. I saw it every time I watched a certain movie.  
  
'Holy crap!' exclaimed April, 'we're in Middle Earth!'  
  
I turned to April and pulled her into a tight hug. We then started jumping up and down squealing loudly.  
  
'For the last time, WHO ARE YOU?' asked the annoying voice, quite loudly now.  
  
I turned to the man who said this and surprise surprise it was my least favourite character from the books and movies, Boromir.  
  
'Dude, aren't you suppose to be dead?' I asked him, looking severely disappointed, just to annoy him.  
  
'I beg you pardon, Mi Lady?'  
  
'I said. Aren't you,' I started annoying slow while poking my finger into his chest, 'suppose (getting slower) to be (even slower) dead?'  
  
A look of pure irritation spread across his ugly face.  
  
'How dare you speak to me like that? Do you have any idea who I am?' he said to me, getting really red in the face.  
  
I was just about to reply to that when...... 'Perhaps, we could continue this lovely little chat later. After these two young ladies explain who they are and why they are here, dressed in that.'  
  
April and I just stared at the man who had said this until I came to my senses.  
  
'ARAGORN!!!' I shouted, skipping over to him (literally).  
  
'Do I know you?'  
  
'Can I ask you a question Aragorn? Woah, look at that I already did but now I'm going to ask you another one ok? No, wait not that one but another one. So like anyway, tell me Aragorn is the 'r' in your name, the one after the 'o' but before the 'n' silent?'  
  
'Well yes but it depends on......'  
  
'......and,' I interrupted him, 'is Arwen dead yet? Because I know a lot of people who......'  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
'I said......'  
  
'SILENCE!' screamed a new voice.  
  
We all turned to look (ok I glared) at the person who had just arrived on horseback.  
  
'HOLY CRICKETS!' April and I cried out in unison (yes we have this thing about quoting Harry Potter-don't ask). Sitting on his pure white horsy in front of us was none other than Legolas Greenleaf and OMG did he look hot (even if he was slightly angry-some people get all the luck).  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and dear Bori all looked quite shocked at our sudden outburst and simply stood there (in Legolas' case, sat there) while staring at us.  
  
'Can you sign my shirt?' April asked a confused Legolas.  
  
'I beg your pardon Mi Lady but......'  
  
'Yes, you're exactly right. I don't have a marker on me. May, do you have a permanent marker on you by any chance?'  
  
'Sure thing.' I said, rummaging through my pockets on my blazer jacket. Ah, my blazer pockets......what would I do without them? My pockets were titanic so naturally I kept EVERYTHING in them. April does the same but it seems today they held no permanent marker.  
  
'Here it is.' I announced to everyone, holding it up carefully for all to see. My marker was very special to me; it had helped me draw all over a number of irritating people and graffiti a lot of files, desks and toilet doors in the few short months we had been together. So anyway, moving on.  
  
'Maybe we should go inside and get a few things sorted first.' Aragorn suggested, eyeing my marker nervously.  
  
'Well, yeah but I want my shirt signed.' Whined April.  
  
'Me too.' I piped in.  
  
'I have no idea what you are talking about but whatever it is I'm sure we can arrange something later on. Come now.' Beckoned Aragorn.  
  
It was the first time I noticed our exact location.  
  
'Are we in......?' I started.  
  
'Rivendell? Yes.' Legolas finished off for me.  
  
'Wow. So why are you all here anyway? Hasn't the ring been destroyed yet?' April asked no-one in particular.  
  
'Yes but we're here because......wait......how did you know about the ring?' Boromir questioned.  
  
'Just because.' I stated simply. I wasn't about to go into a full bolt explanation about the movies and books and Tolkien because judging by all other fanfictions I've read they all just even more confused after the explanation.  
  
'No, tell me......' he persisted.  
  
'Boromir dearest,' I addressed him sweetly.  
  
'Yes, Mi Lady?'  
  
'SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!' I screamed right in his ear. Yah, point to me!  
  
'Look, we are here.' Aragorn said loudly in hopes of distracting me before I went in search of a really big cliff complete with sharp rocks at the bottom to push Boromir off.  
  
'Wow,' was all I could say about the fantastical sight that greeted us. 


End file.
